From Prep to Profligate
by KandiLips
Summary: Gwen has always been a sensible, preppy girl. But her world flips around as she is put under Charmcaster's spell and turned into a villainess; unable to control herself and with one major motive...to kill Ben Tennyson. Rated T. MAJOR GWEVIN
1. Abducted

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey, guys! Okay, so this Fanfiction story has been on my mind for a while, I've always wanted to write something really, really angsty. Hahaha. So, I'm hoping that this will be that kind of a story. Who knows? It might turn out different. But, all I can say is that it will definitely be interesting. NO boring stuff here. Okay, so basically this is all about what would happen if a conscious Gwen was put under Charmcaster's spell and now had to work for her, trying to kill Ben! Yes, very angsty. Haha, that's my new word: ANGSTY. It brings joy to my life. So basically, Gwen will be like a secret weapon for the bad guys; Ben and Kevin don't know about it, and she's really close to them so it will crush their spirits! Yes, this will definitely be interesting. So, yup, I'm gonna start this now. Please don't forget to REVIEW! **

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Ben 10. But maybe if I legally changed my name to Man Of Action... meh. Maybe... But I like Nadia just fine.**

* * *

The glistening body of the moon peered down at the town of Bellwood in its usual melancholy silence, raining down sheer radiance to illuminate the Earth. The slim, red-headed teenager stuck her head out the car window, letting the mischievous wind tease her orange mane. She smiled absentmindedly and closed her eyes, caught up in the beautiful bliss of the Saturday night. It had been just her and Kevin that night, no one else. And even though the night was venturing to an end, Gwen's insubordinate side kept her heart from slamming into a brick wall. Instead, she continued to enjoy the magic, unaware of everything but Kevin. She held the smile like a child clutching her teddy bear, and giggled slightly, drunk on happiness.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kevin's grinned, making Gwen's heart dance in her chest. She loved that dark-haired con to death, and acknowledged the fact that she always would.

"What do you think?" She pulled her head back in through the window, turning her torso so that her piercing, green eyes could meet Kevin's onyx gaze.

"Yes?" He asked hopefully, deepening the stare.

"_Yes, _because I feel empty when I'm not around you. _Yes,_ because you make me laugh, and, yes_,_ because..." She paused dramatically.  
"Because?" Kevin pushed his luck, focusing his attention back on the road.

She shivered, so entirely devoted to the words that were about to escape her lips.

"Because I love you." She breathed softly, her mind retreating again to its own little world.

Kevin jolted the car to an immediate standstill, his dark eyes finding Gwen's. He leaned in closer, grinning, and before the girl could mutter a single word, he bent down to kiss her fiercely, stealing the breath away from her lungs.

The warmth of the contact spread though their bodies with the intensity of a wildfire. Gwen squeaked at first out of surprise and then laughed into the kiss; feeling like her heart was eternally locked on free fall mode. She sighed, her mind flooding with blazing passion and content as his lips moved fervently against hers. A few minutes later, the two teens were forced to break apart for air to sooth their burning lungs. Their chests were heaving through their shirts, and they slumped back in their seats, trying to relax.

Gwen's eyes soon darted back to Kevin's, and she grinned. "Wow. Maybe I should just ditch going home and spend the night with you. She laughed, her heart pounding.

He grinned in response, taking in the sight of the breathtaking red-head. She never ceased to amaze him. _"_You do realize that if you do that, I'm never going to let you leave." He tickled her lightly, and the green-eyed girl flinched back, giggling.

"I'll bet." Gwen smirked wryly. Her focus quickly bounded back to the window, and she realized that they were parked right in front of her house, as it stood lonely and dejected in the darkness. She knew that would be how she would feel once she had to leave...

She sighed. "Kevin, I have to go. I have a curfew." How she loathed her parent's rules.

"I know." He frowned deeply, and Gwen saw his eyes grow dark.

"I love you." She repeated the words from before, and quickly leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Love you too." He smiled, giving her body a tight squeeze under his strong, muscled arms as he wrapped them around her waist.

When he let go, Gwen felt her previous ecstasy drain from her body. She pushed the car door open with a click and stumbled out into the night air. Gwen made sure to fake a brilliant smile, just for him. "Night, Kevin." She whispered.

"Good night, Gwen." He grinned, and she forced the door shut, stepping back as he sped off into the blackness of the atmosphere, out of her sight.

The lonesome girl felt her body shudder, the night air freezing her senses. With a secluded expression, she lingered through the darkness towards the porch. She already missed Kevin way too much; her heart longing to gaze up into his obsidian eyes.

Gwen suddenly jolted to a stop, dead in her tracks. Her eyes were full moons as she realized something wasn't right with her surroundings. She could sense the maliciousness in the air; the yearning for harm.

Without a second to think, even _breathe_, she felt some unknown force shove her vulnerable form face-first into the cold, hard earth.

Gwen landed with a sickening thud, the breath knocked from her lungs. She frantically gasped for air, but found she couldn't breathe in the slightest.

As the girl's hands shot up and clasped her throat in agony, she felt her body being pulled….sucked into endless darkness.

She couldn't even make herself scream, she was a mute prisoner to her voice box.

The red-head gaped in absolute horror as invisible hands cut deep gashes into her skin; trailing all the way up her arms.

She thrashed and wriggled her lower torso violently, desperately trying to get free, but her limbs were constricted, bound together painfully by thick cords.

The ropes wound and cut deeply into Gwen's ankles and wrists, overwhelming and inflicting her with a horrid, unthinkable sense of agony.

Her attacker yanked her limp form up harshly, only to throw her brutalized body back down into the dirt.

Her mind spinning like a record, Gwen gazed up to meet a sneering pair of all too familiar, light purple eyes, those belonging to her worst enemy and nightmare.

_Charmcaster._

The malevolent sorceress cackled, staring down at the helpless red-head with an intensifying hatred. "Gwen Tennyson." She cooed. "Brace yourself to become one of _us." _

Gwen shook her head repeatedly, tears flooding down her cheeks as she realized what they were about to do to her.

Turn her evil.

She finally found her voice. "I...I...w...wont d...d...do it!" She whimpered, her stomach twisting into knots.

"Oh, shut up." Charmcaster spat ferociously, towering menacingly over her prey. "You will."

A swift foot to Gwen's head knocked all her light out, silencing her thoughts.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I was going to finish this, but I'm finding that I'm just way too tired right now. Sorryyy. Anyway, I predict much, much angst! Okay, so please review! Idk how many times I've said that, but I really do love reading them and getting awesome feedback. Anyways, see you all soon! Bye! **


	2. Hexed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Me: Heyy, everyone! Okay, chapter two of my angst fic! So, I'm going to cut the author's note short this time, only because I'm tired. Okay, here we go! PLEASE review!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**

**I do NOT own the rights to Ben 10. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

Gwen's POV:

My eyes flashed wide.

Imagine having your veins injected with electricity; the intense currents flowing through your body, the volts of energy causing your limbs to tremble and shake with the overwhelming power.

Now multiply that by a thousand. _That_ was exactly how I felt as I awoke, the cool steel of the laboratory table numbing my back and enhancing my senses.

My neck twisted this way and that as I lay, my heart somersaulting faster than the speed of light deep in my chest.

I slowly gained the urge to rise, and I effortlessly pulled my upper torso up into a sitting pose.

I felt like an entirely new person. Everything about me had been improved; I was stronger, faster, and fearless. I leaped from the steel table, watching my muscles with intrigued emotions as they twitched ever-so-slightly at my movement. My face lit up with satisfaction.

I wanted to bolt away from the eerie room, the bitter silence disturbed my heart beat. Confusion was the only chain that held me back; I needed to know how I got here.

I slammed my eyelids shut and desperately tried to remember what had happened before and why I was here now. Nothing crossed my mind, my memories where concealed from my brain.

"Hello, Gwen."

A shocking voice echoed through the room, interrupting my concentration.

I gasped, my eyes widening to full extent and searching wildly around the room for the source of the voice.

They soon became fixed on a looming figure, veiled by the murky shadows. It paced slowly into the vague luminosity, and my mind went berserk as the figure's face struck me as familiar… I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Do I know you?" I breathed.

She was a tall, lanky woman with waist-length silver hair that flowed out behind her like the smooth current of a river. Her severe, piercing eyes darted across my body, thoroughly scrutinizing me.

"Perhaps." She purred melodically, planting her hands firmly on her hips. "I'm Charmcaster. And you're going to be working for me." She grinned maliciously and eyed me with a strange curiosity.

Puzzlement washed over my face, filling my mind with muddled thoughts. "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously, tip-toeing closer to this strange woman. _Who was she?_

She smirked. "Follow me, I'll fill you in as we walk." She gestured for me to follow her through the large, wooden, framed exit.

I shrugged, following the mysterious woman with a growing interest.

* * *

BEN'S POV:

Yeah, I knew some people were more likely to not pick up their phones than others. Take Kevin for instance. He was a pro at ignoring his inbox messages completely. But Gwen- she carried her cell phone around with her like it was a portion of her body; crammed into the back pocket of her skinny jeans every day. And she always picked up.

I frowned, my brows furrowed deeply together, and I took another time-consuming slurp of my smoothie. "Hey, Kev?"

"Uhuh." The raven-haired teen rolled out from underneath his car, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Gwen's mom just called." I started, biting my lower lip, wondering how the news would affect him. "She's gone missing; nobody's seen her since last night. And she's not picking up her cell. When was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night." Kevin had bolted up to a standing position, his facial expression showing hints of severe apprehension.

"And did you see her make it to the door?" I urged on, the horrid possibilities of what happened to Gwen flashing through my mind. It was getting late, and she was nowhere to be found.

Kevin sprang into action. "I'll go get my keys!"he shouted, darting into another room. "Get in the car, Ben!"

I sighed. "Don't worry, Gwen. We're coming."

* * *

GWEN'S POV:

My new, silent body moved swiftly through the midnight shade, lurking like the treacherous predator I had become.

_Spying? No big deal. _It was the easiest task Charmcaster could possibly assign me.

_Charmcaster._

For some unknown reason, the thought of disobeying the woman struck fear into the core of my heart, but still I had come to enjoy her company very much. I was also still extremely pleased with the fact that she had enhanced all my senses and reflexes, making me nearly unstoppable. That had definitely earned her some brownie points. I chuckled out loud, my voice like melodic bells as I approached the balcony. My dark, diamond-flecked dress gleamed with radiance as the stars sent magnificent beams of light soaring down to the face of the Earth. It swayed in the breath of wind as I glided through the doors, the cool, night air avidly burning up my skin. I peered down in interest at the town of Bellwood spread out before me. It was an amazing picture; my piercing, emerald eyes could scan the rooftops of every building for hundreds of miles. I strode calmly out into the moonlight, letting it engulf my body and make it glow with fluorescence. Turning, I leaped up in one swift movement onto the rooftop, landing in a perfect crouch.

"Ahh, this is much better." I grinned to myself, gazing across the clouds in a trance at the breathtaking, pink horizon. I frowned, shaking my head rapidly and bringing a hand to my temples. Something had just momentarily jolted back through my brain, a memorable vision from the past.

I gasped out in pain as the memory became more and more clear, finally coming back fully to me.

In my head, I saw a remarkable vision. A mysterious, raven-haired teen had his arms wrapped securely around a red-haired girl who was beaming with happiness. They were both sprawled out on a scenic beach, watching a distant, salmon-pink sunset together, the light trickling down from the sky and soaking the world in its magnificent colors. When the girl's face slowly turned back towards mine, my heart halted in my chest and ceased to beat.

It was me.

And, the boy... his name... it was...

Kevin.

I dropped to my knees, my body trembling and quaking unsteadily and my voice erupting into hysterical sobs. Tears swarmed down my cheeks and plummeted to the ground. How could I have forgotten him? And why was this all so painful?

I cried out in sharp agony as the memory vanished and was sucked away again, clean from my memory. I was shaking with pure misery as I lay there, crumpled up into a heap on the rooftop surface, the night atmosphere catching my inflamed hair in the powerful gusts of wind.

Minutes later as I was feeling stronger, I slowly lifted myself to my feet, rubbing the tears fiercely from my eyes. I was soon to become aware of where I was again, the memory of the past stolen away from my mind.

I smiled widely and turned to face the wind. Standing on the rooftop was an amazing experience, the untamed wind tugging aggressively at your body and yanking you back and forth. I shut my eyes, letting my body sway in the current, my orange mane blown out behind me.

"Having fun, Ginger?" Came Charmcaster's teasing voice as her dark form leaped perfectly onto the roof, striding towards me.

"Hell, yeah." I grinned. "You should try it sometime, Charmy." I thrust my eyes open wide, walking calmly over to my teammate.

She smirked as she scrutinized the town below, her eyes seeming to be fixed on a certain spot. "Oh, I will."

Charmcaster took three cautious steps backwards, and sprinted full speed towards the edge of the rooftop, leaping up in mid-air.

I smirked, following Charmcaster's lead as I darted towards the roof's edge, bounding gracefully through the darkness.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay! I hope you guys all enjoyed that! Next chapter will have even MORE angst, and lots of fighting! Yes; Gwen, Charmcaster fighting Ben and Kevin. OMG, phew, I'm so tired! Well, that's that for now, I'm so exhausted I could just collapse right now... haha, maybe I will... Okay, bye! PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing them! **


	3. Injected

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This story was in major need of an update, so here ya go. Hope it's entertaining enough for you guys!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**

**Lack the ability to own.**

* * *

Author's POV:

Glowing light spilled from the moon and poured down to lighten the dense, nocturnal shadows as the two teens searched. So far, signs of the missing red-head were missing themselves, but Ben and Kevin could not and would not give up on their teammate.

"Get anything, Kevin?" Ben questioned intently, turning his head in his friend's direction.

"Huh, what?" Came Kevin's uninformative, muddled response. The ex-ruffian shook his head wildly as he attempted to clear his mind, which was completely and thoroughly enveloped in the current scenario.

Gwen… he _had_ to find her, she was too important. She was everything to him, and more.

Suddenly, the young Osmosian's black gaze latched on to something; an unknown object that lay, glistening madly through thick blades of grass…

"As of now, yeah, I found something." Kevin called over to the brunette as he leaned down to examine his find. "You might wanna come get a look at this."

The dark-eyed teen's expression held grim qualities as Ben made his way over to him. And he had something silver, something _sharp_, clutched in his grasp…

"Ben, do you know what this is?" Kevin breathed slowly, his face distorted with terror as he held out the slender cylinder of metal.

"A needle?" The green-eyed teen inquired perplexedly, reaching out to try to touch the object.

"Yes, a needle." Kevin rolled his eyes, pulling the needle towards him and securing it tightly in his fist so Ben couldn't touch it. "But what it's filled with is more important." The horror-stricken teen held the device up into the moonlight, so one could see its contents. "Liquid titanium." Kevin exhaled deeply, and Ben noted that his hand was shaking. "We need to get to the car_. Now_."

"Wait! What's so bad about liquid titanium?" The brunette asked, his face strewn up with confusion as he walked swiftly alongside Kevin to his car.

"Titanium is the strongest, most durable metal in the world." Kevin shivered; his eyes wide now with panic as he reached for the driver's seat door. "So therefore, whoever put it into the barrel of this needle obviously wanted to directly inject the titanium into someone, or something; which would inevitably make them a whole deal stronger." Kevin locked his dark eyes with Ben's light ones. "And since the barrel is almost completely empty, I think whoever abducted Gwen used the needle on her." His eyes further lit up with terror as he announced the last part.

"Maybe you're right, Kevin." Ben admitted gloomily. "I just don't know who would want to do this to Gwen. Who would want to turn her into a weapon and…"

"_Charmcaster."_ Kevin suddenly growled, picking up a long, straight, silver strand of hair from the ground to catch the light. Intense fury replaced all of the terror and fear that blazed like a wildfire in his deep gaze. _"She _did this."

Ben nodded, and gestured to the car. "Step on it, Kev."

Only then did Ben realize that Kevin didn't need to be reminded.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**

**So that's all for now! Please, leave your review by clicking below and let me know if you enjoyed the chapter! See ya!**


	4. Tempted

**Author's Note:**** Woohoo! I finally managed to update this! Brownie points for me! Yeah, I know, I know. It's been like, two years since I first started this. But what can I say? I'm a licensed procrastinator, and I'm not sugar-coating that. Anyway, yes, I'm back… no, I might not stay back, & sorry to all of you that I've let down. For like the billionth time. If mortified was a name, it would be mine. (Ok, so that made zero sense)**

**Standard Disclaimer:**** Do not own, never will, Kevin+shirtless= sex. (Sorry for my inappropriateness, younger readers- I am the ideal example of a tainted person) **

* * *

Author's POV:

Golden beams of early morning sunlight streamed through the open window to tickle the red-head's skin. Moaning slightly and simultaneously wrinkling her nose, she allowed her eyelids to flutter open as she slowly regained consciousness. The ginger cautiously rolled over onto her back on the bed, fear panging in her chest as she recalled the deep purple bruises she had earned the night before during her training session with Charmcaster.

_Nothing_. There was simply no pain at all. Curiously, the girl rose to her feet and glided across the room with grace to the antique mirror resting against the opposite wall. Positioning herself in front of its surface, she gently pulled the bottom of her silk, lacey, night shirt up and over her head. She turned her naked back to face the mirror, and gasped at what she saw in front of her. The bruises had completely vanished.

"Amazing, isn't it? How fast you can heal."

The red-head squeaked at the sound of the voice, whipping around to stare wide-eyed at the intrusive Charmcaster who was leaning slyly against the framework of the door. It took another five seconds for her to realize that she was practically naked, and she quickly folded her arms across her chest.

"Calm down, Ginger, we're both girls here." Charmcaster grinned mockingly, tossing clean clothes in her direction for her to change into.

"…Thanks." She muttered, feeling a little uncomfortable as she felt the woman's eyes follow her as she moved. She snatched up the clothing and slipped on the freshly washed, charcoal-black strapless dress that clung to her figure like a second skin and drooped a little too low across her chest for her liking. She arched her eyebrows in surprise as she examined herself in the mirror. "Do I get a pair of nine inch stilettos on the side?"

The silver-haired sorceress chuckled, smirking wryly. "I've always thought that fashion is an important part of the day." She strode slowly across the marble floor, her heels clicking softly like the talons of a beast. Charmcaster's silver stare bore into the girl like shards of ice as she circled her, scrutinizing her body. Her fingertips brushed lightly over the red-head's shoulder, and then paused for a moment. "Yet so is breakfast. Be down in ten, okay?" The woman smiled sweetly before she turned and strutted away, her grin growing dark and malevolent as she placed her hands together. "And then the real fun will begin."

* * *

"We've been driving around forever, Kevin. I'm thinking now's a good time to call for back up."

The brunette was curled up in the passenger's seat, his head rested uncomfortably against the hard window as he twiddled anxiously with his thumbs. Inside his skull, his mind was having a near panic attack as it fretted violently over the safety of his cousin. For some miraculous reason, he had managed to maintain a cool façade. He didn't want to upset Kevin any more than he was already.

"I told you Tennyson, _I got this_." Kevin snarled, his eyes practically smoldering as the car swerved viciously around a sharp corner. "If anyone's going to find Gwen, It's going to be me. I don't want some Plumber newbie to be the one to save her; I want it to be _me_, okay?" He sighed after a moment, and for the first time Ben noticed how very tired Kevin looked; as if someone had completely drained him of his energy. "I'm sorry I'm so on edge, Ben. I'm just scared out of my mind about her. Like, what if she's…"

"_Don't_…. say that." Ben furrowed his brow and frowned deeply. "She'll be fine." A slowly growing smile then crept across his lips, and he chuckled softly, leaning back into his seat. "Actually, I'm almost more worried for Charmcaster's safety, now that I think about it."

* * *

_Graceful._

That's how the scarlet-haired girl felt as she leapt off of the edge of the balcony; letting her body be caressed by the soft embrace of the wind as she plummeted towards the ground. She flashed her teeth as she landed in a perfect crouch, a fiery stream of hair tumbling down over her shoulder. Rising to her feet, she heard faint, gentle footsteps forming behind her.

"You know, you could have just used your mana to get down." Charmcaster said, flipping back her silvery mane. She smirked. "Show off."

The girl had to admit, when Charmcaster first told her that she had powers, she didn't believe her in the slightest. Even thought the woman had taught her how to use them, they still felt so new to her, so unpredictable. Not that she didn't know how to kick ass with them.

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to have indestructible bones and not have fun with it." The ginger grinned widely.

"That's my girl." The sorceress's lips melted into a wicked smile, and she placed her hand on the red-head's arm. "Now follow me. We have terrorizing to do." Charmcaster took off running towards the garage, the green-eyed girl right behind her. The sorceress's hand dove into her bag and retrieved a set of car keys on a silver ring. She jingled them in the air teasingly before picking out a single one; nodding to a shimmering, black vehicle in the corner of the room. "Ferrari Enzo." A massive grin swept across the sorceress's face. "It's Hex's, but I don't think he'll really mind. _Much_."

Cackling, Charmcaster dove into the driver's seat, the engine roaring to life as the ginger jumped into the seat next to her.

* * *

"What I really don't understand," Ben spoke almost unintelligibly, his jaw unhinging like that of a snake as he inhaled the remainder of his giant sandwich. "Is how Charmcaster expects Gwen to 'do her evil bidding' when the girl is as stubborn as an Ox. She'd never agree to be a bad guy. Ever."

"What _I_ really don't understand," The Osmosian spat. "Is how you can eat so much damn food when your cousin has been kidnapped by a crazy, psycho lady who keeps evil rock monsters for pets!" Kevin turned another sharp corner, purposely whipping the car around so that the Omnitrix-wielder would slam into the side of the vehicle.

"Woah, man. Just chill out for a second." The brunette raised his arms up in surrender. "I know we need to find Gwen, but I'm pretty sure that if she were here, she wouldn't want me to starve myself." Ben glanced over in his direction. "And Kev, you're going to break the steering wheel." He added.

Kevin's gaze shot down to his hands for a second, and he sighed. "Right, sorry. I'll calm down." He relaxed his grip.

"Anyway, I'm serious. What do you think Old Charmy's motives are? And why would she want Gwen? I thought she was always just interested in her powers, but it seems like she's trying to make her stronger, like, turn her into the ultimate killing machine…" Ben rubbed his chin in concentration.

The bad boy went rigid in the seat next to him. He gritted his teeth. "Because she wants to kill us. She wants revenge."

Ben nodded grimly. "More than that. She wants to destroy us with our own team mate." Ben's mind trailed off for a second, sifting through all the possibilities. "But that still doesn't explain _how_ she's making Gwen do it."

"I guess we'll find out." Kevin said.

* * *

"Come on." The sorceress chuckled mischievously. "Let's go have some fun."

The sports car accelerated down the city street, swerving madly in and out of traffic. Charmcaster glanced back towards a skyscraper, using a spell to cause it to go crashing to the ground in an earth-shattering explosion. A million shards of glass rained down through the shadowed waves of smoke that were rising into the atmosphere. The people behind them began to scream out with terror; frantically racing away from the chaos to get to safety.

"Oh no, you don't!" The malicious woman sneered, sending down another two towering buildings to successfully trap the innocent civilians. Charmcaster laughed maniacally over the screams and wails of sirens, turning to look at the red-head with crazy eyes. "Go on! Let's see you cause some mayhem, my dear Ginger."

The girl grinned widely, manipulating her mana into orbs and hurling them at the vulnerable windows of passing buildings; creating a frightening torrent of broken glass to prey upon the people below.

Charmcaster giggled loudly, exploding an old factory building that erupted into brilliant, dancing flames.

"Charmcaster!"

The sorceress twirled around in her seat, glaring back to glimpse a well-known black and green muscle car. "Ah, Ben Tennyson! You've finally decided to join the party!" She laughed psychotically, her gaze narrowing. "Sadly, you're too late for cake, but why don't you enjoy the entertainment?" Shouting out a spell, the woman conjured up an evil looking creature with ten arms and pale white skin stretched too far across its bones to take the wheel of the vehicle. She swiftly climbed out of the car's window. "Ginger, why don't we go meet our guests?"

The red-head lifted herself out the side of the car, following in Charmcaster's footsteps as she cautiously climbed onto the roof of the vehicle. There were two boys in the car behind them, and she saw their eyes widen in shock as they gazed at her.

"I switched it into autopilot!" The dark-haired one yelled out to his friend as he began to clamber out the car window. "You take care of Charmcaster, I'll get Gwen!"

The girl's body turned to stone as her mind played the name over and over again. _Gwen, Gwen, Gwen…_ Confusion settled into her thoughts, coating them like a layer of dust and refusing to be shaken away. She knew that name, where did she know that name? Her mind began to spin, twirling so quickly that her eyes couldn't see…

She was falling.

Her foot had stumbled on the edge of the car, and she slipped; no time to scream as her back arched back words towards the ground. Suddenly, a hand was grasping hers, an arm was wrapping around her back; pulling her forward, steadying her. Her gaze drifted upwards to peer into dark, onyx eyes; ones that stared intensely back at her, ones that swept gently over her body to check her for injuries, ones that held pure, honest love and devotion as they looked upon her, and for a long moment, the girl couldn't breathe.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked softly, tucking a loose strand of her red hair back behind her ear.

"What… did you call me?" The girl whispered, her mind mesmerized by the intensity of the stranger's stare and her cheeks flushed by the closeness of their lips.

"Gwen."

"My name is..."

"Your name is Gwen."

The red-head closed her eyes, feeling a cold shiver creep along her spine like a spider. _Gwen_.

She opened her eyes and glanced back up at the boy; realization was flooding his face. "She took- she took your memory, didn't she?"

"Who did what?" Gwen furrowed her eyebrows together in bewilderment.

"Come with us, we'll explain everything to you." He reached out to grab her wrist.

"No." She quickly backed away; the confusion swelling in her brain.

"Trust me! You don't want to stay here with that crazy…" The dark-haired teen trailed off as he glanced back to see Charmcaster bent over a seemingly unconscious Ben.

"Gwen," The boy said more urgently, placed both hands firmly on her arms as he stared seriously down into her face. "There isn't time to discuss this now. Meet me on the top floor of the old apartment building tonight at midnight if you want to know more about who you are." He quickly scribbled down an address on a piece of paper, folded it, and gently pressed it into her hand. Releasing her, the boy leapt onto the other car, taking Charmcaster by surprise and shoving her onto the hood of the Ferrari. He cautiously pulled the injured Ben back into the passenger seat before cranking up the speed and accelerating away in the opposite direction.

_That was him._ Gwen felt warm realization rain down on her mind. _The boy from the flashbacks, that was him._

Slowly and curiously, she unfolded the piece of paper that, up until that moment, her hands had been clutching onto for dear life.

* * *

**Author's Note Ending:**

**That is that…. for now. (Insert evil laugh here) I love you guys, don't do drugs, and I'll try and update this ASAP. But don't expect too much- you know how it goes with me. Please review if ya liked (and I seriously hope you liked). Later! **


End file.
